Divine Maddness
by NefariousVestal
Summary: He's watching you! AU
1. Divine Maddness

Divine Maddness  
RedStar, Varley990  
Summery: He's watching you!

Prologue  
Jude Harrison walked out of the new G-Major, Laughing with her husband Trent. "So, Sweetie. What do you really think?" Jude asked her hubby in response to his smart ass remark.

"Well besides the fact that you willingly did a cover, which makes me fear my wife has been replaced with a pod person, it's awesome! Who did the original?"

"Lorrie Morgan, she's a country singer. And I could never be replaced with a pod person, darling, Daruis wouldn't have it. And we all know not to piss off the Big D! Jude chuckled and Trent started to Hum. Jude joined in singing the same lyrics she had earlier that evening; "I didn't know my own strength, Till I had to pick myself up and carry on without your love." Trent joined in singing so far off key that they were laughing again in no time. They walked hand in hand to thier waiting red Denallie. Their white gold wedding bands gleaming in the street light. When thay reaced the waiting carrige, Trent opened the door for his talented wife and helped her in, before running around to the other side. Once again laughing they drove off towards home.

All the while someone watched in the shadows, watching, Waiting. The stranger snubbed out his ciggarette, and whispered in a deep scratchy voice, "It's show time!" and Jumped silently on to the fire escape. The stranger effortlessly entered the oh so secure recording studio.

So what do you think? Wanna read more? I would love to have a co-writer for this so if anyone is intrested...  
Either way tell me waht you think. I will still be working on In Your Image so no worries.  



	2. Late night visit

Late night Vists

RedStar, Varley990

Edited By: Romanma32

I want to thank everyone who read. I love my readers!

The voices whispered softly in his head. They congratulated him on successfully getting in to G-major without being seen. As he walked through the buliding The Stranger reconized the strong resemblance to the old G-Major. That place had been like a home to him, he missed home. He missed her. He remembered the way she laughed, her eyes dancing in delight. He remembered how she spoke, nothing scared her. He had bulit his world around her, and she had never even known it. She was too caught up in the music and romance of the forbidden.

As he made his way through the buliding he finally found her office. A small space, located behind the recording booths. Posters of Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin and The Fray decorated the walls of Jude's office. Next to her computer sat a black teddy bear with The Ramons writen on the chest, picking it up he noticed it smelled like Peppermint. She had tons of picturs of those she loved scattred about. One of her and her whole family, back before she won Instant Star. One of her and Sadie the day before Sadie married Liam. One of her and Sadie the day she married Trent. One of the two couples together backstage at a Linkin Park concert. One of her and Mason, one of her and Trent on their wedding day. Her dress shimmered in the sunlight. And Lastly one of her and Lil' Tommy Q. The stranger picked up that picture and threw it across the Room.

That Bastard, he broke her, over and over he broke her! And she, that stupid bitch, she always let him back in! She never noticed, never saw the monster he held with in him, Tommy Q, Screw You. The stranger raged though the office destroying everything he touched. Breaking the glass on the recording booths. He howled in rage, cried in pain, sobbed in missery. He picked up her bear, and he ripped off the head. He threw the Eight Ball she kept next to her phone through the monitor of her computer. He Picked up the pictures of her and Trent, and then the ones of her and Tommy. He broke the frames and lit the pictures a blaze. The pictures curled and smoked, burning the edge of his fingers. He grunted and droped them, they hit the desk and turned to nothing but ash. On top of them he layed a CD. The note simply said, "Jude". and turned to leave. Nothing else was disturbed. He walked from the lobby back towards the fire escape, where there were no cameras, and he left just as he had entered. No one was the wiser, no one knew what was coming! It had begun and they all would pay!


	3. What a Welcome

What a WelcomeRed

, VarleyI've

either already changed my name or I'm about to. I will no longer be Varely990 but Just Varley.

* * *

Jude Burrow walked though the double doors of G-Major. She smiled at everyone and waved at her friends. All the while she was talking to Trent on her cell. She felt someone come up behind her and take the phone from her hand.

"Sorry Trent, she's at work now, she'll have to call you back", Darius said as he flipped her phone closed. Jude turned towards him, "Well, hello to you to Big D" Jude laughed and pulled her phone from his hand.

"Good Morning, Jude" he said with a sarcastic ring. "I'm calling a meeting in my office. You have 20 minutes. I know you'll be on time" at this Jude cringed taking the hint, her tardiness was noticed.

" But I'll go ahead and tell you" Darius continued, "We will be re-welcoming a new member to the G-Major family."

"Really? Artist? Producer?" Jude flipped her phone open and started checking her text messages, she looked up at Darius and grinned winking "Secretary?"

Darius shook his head and tried to hide his laughter, "Artist and Producer! You may know him Jude. Thomas Quincy" Darius said in smug response, when Jude's head shot up.

" Wow" She said flipping her phone closed, "He's been in London, what, three years? It will be nice to see him again." With that Jude turned towards her office. She stopped like she was going to look back and say something, but thought better of it and continued on her way. Darius walked towards his secretary, intending to get his missed messages and appointments for today. He stared " Miss. Benson, What do you ha-" When he was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. Jude's voice split the air. Drusi ran towards her office. When he got there he understood, Jude's office was ransacked. It was a total mess. Hot on his heels was Miss. Benson, who shrieked herself when she saw the mess laid out in front of her.

"Oh My Jude Dear, Come with me", Miss Benson took hold of Jude's hand hoping to get her out of the tiny office "I'll make you coffee and call house keeping".

Jude shook off her friend and stepped over her dropped cell phone, she moved to her desk where the remains of her beloved, beheaded bear rest and picked it up. Letting out a soft sob and shaking slightly, she sat down in her office chair, only to sit back up quickly. The seat of her chair was littered in broken glass from the destroyed picture frames. Jude stared unblinking for a moment at the wreckage trying to find the pictures once housed in those frames, all that remained was ash. She stared in horror at the shambles of her monitor. Her eyes came to rest on a CD that displayed her name alone. She had just picked it up when Darius pulled her from the small space, and handed her off to Miss. Benson.

"Jude Dear, Mr.Mills has called the Police and Trent is on his way as well." She handed Jude a steaming cup of Coffee after she sat her down on one of the push couches in hospitality. Jude gratefully took the cup and sipped the bitter contests.

"Thanks Abby, I...I can't. I have no idea, I mean why? Why would someone do this to me"? Jude slumped forward the half empty cup dangling from between her hands. She stared despondent at the bear, while Abby rubbed her back making soothing noises.

A man in House keeping Uniform stepped quietly in to the Room, He cleared his thought to get the two girls attention. When Jude looked up he said "Mrs. Burrow, if you dint mind could you step back here for a moment. We need to know what , if there is anything you would like to keep". Jude nodded her head and got up to follow him. They made their way to her office, the room had a Forlorn and desolate feel to it. The few salvageable things were sitting on her desk. She stood in front of the desk and picked up the 8-ball that had recently rested inside her monitor screen, she shook hope that it could give her answers, her only reply "Try Again Later" She felt hot tears flow down her face and she stood shaking. Jude wanted to go home, she wanted to snuggle in to Trent's chest and rest till she felt safe again. She shifted slightly, the CD case in her jacket pocket digging in to her side. Her nerves were crumbling, so even with the warning that familiar voice almost sent her over the edge.

"Damn D, I almost didn't find this place. It's Hugh!" Tommy walked in to the back of the building where a teenager in the front had told him Darius was. He walked in to Jude's office and and his smile faded "Oh My God! What happened here?" Jude turned around and found her self lost in the most beautiful blue eyes she never thought she'd see again.

"Hello, Tommy". Jude Whispered.

* * *

I was wondering who ya'll think the bad guy is. and what Ya'll think is on the CD. I know But I'm wondering if anyone has figured it out yet.


	4. What did you call me?

Divine Madness  
Red

I don' own crap! But if I did own Tim it would be Bow-ci-ca-bow-wow! (sp?).

A/N: I saw POC3: At Worlds end... AND I gotta say WOAH! It rocked everyone should check it out.

* * *

Last Time:  
"Damn D, I almost didn't find this place. It's Hugh!" Tommy walked in to the back of the building where a teenager in the front had told him Darius was. He walked in to Jude's office and and his smile faded "Oh My God! What happened here?" Jude turned around and found her self lost in the most beautiful blue eyes she never thought she'd see again.

"Hello, Tommy". Jude Whispered.

* * *

"Welcome back, old buddy!" Darius's voice shattered the shocked silence. No one knew what to say.  
"Glad to be back Big D, I think. But I'd better get a damn good Producer!" Tom joked with his old Manager, the turned to Jude "So Girl, What did that thing ever do to you?" He gestured to the murdered monitor".

Before Jude could answer Darius interrupted "She's your new producer T, so I would suggest you keep her happy. I would hate for my new expensive artist to wind up dead just cause he's a jack-as". Darius smiled laughing.

"Yeah Tom, be not like the monitor who pissed me off..."Jude faded off in to a fit of giggles.  
Tommy was shocked when a tall, black haired man walked in to the room, without stopping or even a acknowledging him or Darius ; he embraced Jude. He wrapped his arms around her and cooed at her. Tommy took the moment to get a good look at his girl and her 'friend'. Jude rocked a pale pink tank-top, a pair of ripped jeans and hot pink flip-flops. Her hair was a light brown that looked so soft his fingers ached to run themselves though it. But what held his attention, longest was the white gold band gleaming from her left ring finger.

Tom's eyes moved to the male who had to be at least 6'2. He wore a white teeshirt with a green Matalic snake wrapped around a purple matalic cross. The bottom hem was ripped off. His were wrinkled black pin-stripe slacks, they were tucked into scuffed black cowboy boots. To complete everything he had his nails painted a chipped black. But what mattered most was that this man wore the ring that matched Jude's. It was true then, Jude Harrison was married.

The man released Jude and turned to Darius, "Have the police been here"?   
"They're on they're way, now." Darius gestured towards Tommy, "This is -". Jude quickly cut him off.  
"Trent, this is Thomas Quincy, Tommy I'd like you to meet Trent Barrows. Trent is my husband".Tommy thrust his hand forward in way of greeting. He shook Trent's hand disgustedly by his Goatee. Tommy decided he didn't like this guy.

"The infamous Little Tommy Q, It's a pleasure to meet you". Trent released Tom's hand._ Yeah he definitely didn't like this guy!_ "It's to meet you as well, Mr. Barrows is it?", Tommy said with a smirk. Darius sensing a battle brewing, ushered Tom from the room. 

Trent turned to Jude, "I think he got my name wrong". When Jude nodded he tried again "No I think he meant to".

"You called him the name that must never be spoken. His passive-aggressiveness can be devastating..." Jude laughed and took Trent's hand leading him from the defiled office.  
"How well do you know him Jude?" Trent gave her a thoughtful, carious look. A quick a look of nervousness passed over Jude's face. "He used to be my producer and a friend, That's all.", Jude lied.

* * *

Next time on Divine Madness what is on that CD!

And wondering does anyone else dress Jude the way they dress? What kinda clothes do you dress Jude in? And what do you think of Trent's outfit?

Love ya'll Red!!! 


End file.
